ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2
Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2 is the second part of the Heartful Flame Series. As with the previous part, it consists of various continuous stories, bearing the title "Fireheart Generations" It took place 4 years after the events of Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1. Overview The New Fireside Crusaders Team and future versions of the original team first appeared in the movie Fireside Crusaders Forever. Series The series is split into two halfs. Each half is split into two trilogies. Unlike the TV Series from the Extended PnF Universe series, the three series of the two trilogies of both halfs are straighforwarding stories. It wasn't until the sixth series of the respective half that there was a series finale. In total there are 12 series overall. 'First Half: NEW Fireheart Rookie Years' Fireheart Generations The first series adaptation of Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2, mostly adapting the "Fireheart Generations: The Rookie Team" part of Future Heroes. It consists of 6 seasons. Season 1 4 years after the adventures of Katie and her friends, it chronicles the adventures of Selena, Katie's successor and her team, the New Fireside Crusaders. Season 2 (titled Fireheart Generations - Order and Chaos) After an epic cliffhanger, Selena had lost her memories and doesn't remember about beign a leader of the New Fireside Crusaders. However, the team has managed to help her restore her memories but now pieces of the Tablet of Chaos are scatters around the Danville. The team must now retrieve them before it's too late. Season 3 (titled Fireheart Generations - Treasure Hunt) After defeating the Hercules Zodiarts, the team recieve a map that leads to a treasure that has the key to save their universe. Season 4 (titled Fireheart Generations - The New World) A year after the first trilogy, the New Fireside Crusadersare back for more evil butt-kicking, mystery solving and unfortunate mishaps. Season 5 (titled Fireheart Generations - The Summer Escapades) The adventures of Selena and her friends continues in the second part of the second trilogy as it unravels their newest adventures and facing new enemies. Season 6 (titled Fireheart Generations - Forever Comrades) With the summer coming close to an end, the team faces even greater danger than ever before. 2nd Half: 2 Year Timeskip - NEW Fireheart Reunion Fireheart Generations 2 The second series adaptation of Future Heroes: Heartful Flame Chapter 2, adapting the "Fireheart Generations: New and Reborn" part of Future Heroes. As with the previous series, it consists of 6 seasons. Season 7 Two years have passed since the Ultimate Battle of Danville, Selena reunite with her fellow friends as they face new threats and challenges. Season 8 (titled Fireheart Generations 2: Ultimate Resolve) The team's old enemy, Devtron has returned holds an organitazion to bring the team down. The team resolves to defeat the foul villain once more. Season 9 (titled Fireheart Generations 2: Reunion of Sisters) After seeing her sister during her battle with Devtron, she set out to somehow rescue her sister with the help of her friends. Season 10 (titled Fireheart Generations 2: Missing in Action) A year after reuniting with her sister, she discovered that Katie has gone missing. Set out to find out what has happened to her, the team faces more tough challenges and battles. Season 11 (titled Fireheart Generations 2: The Moonlight Curse) Melissa began to suffer severe vision everytime a full moon appears. While trying to figure what the visions meant and how to cure her, the team face their greatest enemy. Season 12 (titled Fireheart Generations 2: The End of Time) After the events of the Moonlight Curse, the team re-encounter their first enemy, who plans to destroy time once more. It is up to the team to stop him before it is too late. New Fireside Crusaders.png|Season 1|link=New Fireside Crusaders New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues.png|Season 2|link=New Fireside Crusaders - The Adventure Continues New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt.png|Season 3|link=New Fireside Crusaders - Treasure Hunt New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning.png|Season 4|link=New Fireside Crusaders - A New Beginning New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades.png|Season 5|link=New Fireside Crusaders - The Summer Escapades New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer.png|Season 6|link=New Fireside Crusaders - Across the Summer New Fireside Crusaders 2.png|Season 7|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2 New Fireside Crusaders 2 Return of an Old Foe.png|Season 8|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Return of an Old Foe New Fireside Crusaders 2 Sisters Reunion.png|Season 9|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Sisters Reunion New Fireside Crusaders 2 Missing in Action.png|Season 10|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: Missing in Action New Fireside Crusaders 2 The Moonlight Curse.png|Season 11|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: The Moonlight Curse New Fireside Crusaders 2 The End of Time.png|Season 12|link=New Fireside Crusaders 2: The End of Time Between the 1st Half and Second Half A TV Special featuring 5 30-minute episodes aired as a transition between the first half and the second half. It features Selena and her sister, Grace as main characters, with the other team members as secondary characters. Later, a second crossover movie aired, setting one year before the 7th Series. New Fireside Crusaders - Episode of Selena While in Colorado, Selena learned that her sister, Grace has been kidnapped and set out to find and rescue her before it's too late. Back in Danville, the other team members faces a much bigger threat. Will they succeed in apprehending it without their leader. New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Gavan ~Type G~: All Heroes Generation Z A year after the defeat of Enter, crisis is unleased upon two universes when the Space Evil Alliance appeears. In response to the threat, the New Fireside Crusaders Team and the Young Investigators teamed-up once more along with the Space Sherrifs. Elsewhere, The M-Teams and the original Fireside Crusaders Team attempt to investigate the cause of the invasion and in another part of the universe, Selena, Chespin and Amy met in the Makuu Space and attempt to return to their fellow comrade to stop the Space Evil Alliance before all is lost. Post-Finale Movies After the series finale, 5 movies have been produced, 1 of them is a halloween special, 3 of which features a crossover with Marvel, then DC and Star Wars and the last film is a crossover with the Young Investigators Series and the Rider Warriors Series. They took place after the series finale, where Selena is shown to have return from her around the world trip offscreen. They adapt the "Fireheart Generations: Beginning of the End" part of Future Heroes. New Fireside Crusaders 2 Epilogue: Halloween Night Mayhem As the team go door-to-door to collect candy on Halloween Night, vines and strange-looking clouds started appearing across not only Danville, but other dimensions as well. Realizing that the vines and clouds are the result of the Everfree Forest's second overgrowth due the Elements of Harmony stolen from the Tree of Harmony, the team decide to find and retrieve the Elements and restore the worlds to it's former glory. On this halloween movie special, a spook-tastic battle awaits. Theme Song: step by step ~Movie Mix~ 3-Part Crossover Films Despite the different crossovers, these movies have a connection that leads to the final crossover movie. The third crossover movie also introduced a new dimension for the first time since the Extended PnF Universe Series, the Star Wars Universe. Future Heroes Series: Marvel Heroes When the Cosmic Cube crashes to the Flynn-Fletcher House, the Avengers seeks out Selena and her team's help to protect it from the Masters of Evil. However, the Masters of Evil have teamed up with an enemy of the New FC Team to steal the Cosmic Cube and conquer the universe. It is up to the Marvel Heroes and the New FC Team to stop them as their universe is at stake. Theme Song: Fanfare Rock Remix Future Heroes Series: DC Heroes Selena ended up transported to the Watch Tower and encounters the Justice League, who are currently facing Darkseid to stop his plan of turning the universe into Apokalypse. Meanwhile back on Earth, Berry and the others attempt to rescue Selena by locating parts needed for a space shuttle. Theme Song: HEART∞BREAKER Future Heroes Series: Star Wars Universe A long time ago, in the galaxy far, far way and not far from the Main Universe.........alternate versions of Selena, Berry and Katie from the Star Wars Universe ended up meeting with their normal counterparts in the Main Universe. The Rebel Soldiers, whom are counterparts of half of the New FC Team members attempt to rescue their comrades, but also encounters the Galactic Empire's Imperial army , whom are also counterparts of the New FC Team members chase them. As both the Rebel Soldiers and the New FC Team head for the Star Wars Universe, they must team up in order to defeat the evil Sith Lord Darth Devtron and his army of droids to save the entire universe from his deadly Death Star III. Ending Theme: If ~Techno Mix~ Note: This film is the only movie from the Post-finale crossover films where characters from another franchise that crossovered is not a main cast, as C3PO, R2D2, Darth Maul and Luke Skywalker only appears briefly. It mainly stars the Star Wars Universe version of the Future Heroes Series characters alongside their normal counterparts. New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum When Selena from the future arrived in the present day to warn her past self and the team about a dystopian future caused by a large wormhole, all of the FC Heroes must now gather, along with the M-Teams and the Young Investigators to prevent the disasterous future from happening. In the midst of battle, the Rider Warriors, including Tsubasa, also known as Decade Warrior and the Mikari Studio Crew also join the fray. The fate of the future now lies in the hand of the past as the ultimate battle between good and evil ensues...... Theme Song: SAMURAI STRONG STYLE ~FINALE~ Note: This movie marks the final time the New Fireside Crusaders are main and secondary characters. It is also the final time the Original Fireside Crusaders are supporting characters. They wouldn't have any major roles until the film Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time. '' 45th Anniversary Film Heroes Forever: The Race Against Time A vicous and menacing time-traveller trapped Sunny and Laura in other timelines as the other Gadget Agents, PvZ Trio, The Three Amigos and the Magician Duo attempts to rescue them. While being trapped in other timelines, Sunny encountered the Fireside Crusaders Team from the Extended PnF Universe Timeline, specifically before their retirement and Laura encountered the New Fireside Crusaders from the timeline that took place before The Great Universal Battle. In hopes of stopping the time-traveller, the heroes of two timelines teamed-up with the cast of SHM and Gadget Agents before time and space is destroyed. '''Theme Song: TEPPEN STAR ~FINAL EDITION~' Note: This movie marks the second time the Extended PnF Universe Series timeline has crosspathed with the Future Heroes Series timeline. Follow-up Movie Future Heroes Series: 4 Months After Set about 4 months after the events of New Fireside Crusaders x Young Investigators feat. Rider Warriors: Heroes Generation Ultimatum, on Christmas Eve, Future Selena returned to the past and ask her present day self and her team to aid her in the future in her mission. Theme Song: No Rain, No Rainbow Internet Webisodes Non-canon comedy internet segments featuring characters when they're not fighting evil. 'Two Best Tamagotchis Plays' The webisodes details Spiritchi and Friendtchi playing various video-game franchises. It is based on the Two Best Friends Play video series on Youtube, though it mostly took elements from it's ponified version Two Best Sisters Play (which features Princess Celestia and Princess Luna). #Resident Evil 4 #King Kong #Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 #Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension #Kamen Rider Battride War #Power Rangers: Super Legends #Batman Begins #Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time #Battlefield 3 'Moon's Talk Show' The webisodes details Moon talking about her experiences in battle during the Future Heroes Series. 'Melissa-2's Blog' The webisodes details Melissa-2 on her blog, doing funny things when no one is around. Anniversaries Due to the length of the series, only four anniversary is celebrated unlike the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe which celebrated 5 Anniversaries. 5th Anniversary The TV Special New Fireside Crusaders Special: Treasure Ahoy! celebrates the Future Heroes Series' 5th Anniversary. There are also a series of 5 movies that celebrates the anniversary: New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: A Twist in Time and Space, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: London Escapade, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Werewolf's Howl, New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Unwound Past and New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: The Time/Space Conclusion. As such, there several are homages to previous mysteries and movies. 10th Anniversary The movie New Fireside Crusaders The Movie: Mirror World Escapade celebrates the 10th Anniversary. The crossover movie Future Heroes Series vs. Young Investigators Series also celebrates the franchise's anniversary in collaboration with the Young Investigators Team Series' anniversary of the same number. As with the previous anniversary, there are homages to previous mysteries and movies. 15th Anniversary 20th Anniversary Future Heroes Series 5th Anniversary.png|5th Anniversary Future Heroes Series 10th Anniversary.png|10th Anniversary Japanese Dub Background Information *Unlike the Extended PnF Universe Series, the series does not sport the Phineas and Ferb logo. *Unlike the Extended PnF Universe Series, the series did not use any Character Songs. *The series is mostly light-hearted than the Extended PnF Universe Series, though that's not the case with the 11th movie adaptation. *The series does not use elements of live action tokusatsu Series. As a result, the O Medal Voice for the Remote's Giga Scan feature is leastly used. Only the Gaia Memory Voice and voice of the Fourze Driver is used. The series' theme is an algamation of Phineas and Ferb and the anime One Piece (the Phineas and Ferb-styled comedy is not used for the Japanese Dub). *Unlike most Extended PnF Universe Series Antagonist, most antagonists in the Future Heroes Series, with the exeption of the monster antagonists are called Super-villains. *There are no new dimensions featured in the Future Heroes Series, until the Star Wars Crossover movie where it introduced the Stars Wars Universe. However, there are two different multiverses in the FHS continuity that appeared. *The series aired alongside the Young Investigators Series. Both series follows the Extended PnF Universe Series and the M-Series. *The movies and tv specials used Layton's Theme as an opening theme for the movie title. **The is to reflect that Selena is excel at solving mysteries and some episodes of the FHS are mystery-themed. **In fact, the subtitles of the movies was to resemble to titles of the Professor Layton Games. Category:Fanon Works